Rebuilding - Drabbles
by Saani
Summary: Set in the same universe as Rebuilding. Drabbles and little snippets that expand a little bit on the characters with a heavy focus on their relationships and interactions. Chapter One: Sideswipe and Arcee.


_These drabbles fit directly into the same universe as Rebuilding, and as such, I have no idea how easily understood they'll be without having read that. That being said, feel free to give it a go._

_Basically, I have a lot of head cannon that's just not going to get incorporated into the main story, especially with the episode limits I've set myself among other things. Random little snippets and stuff are just going to get tossed here instead, primarily romance and sappy stuff as I suck at it and could use some practice haha._

_ Most are likely to be set in the past, but I will hopefully bother to specify for each one._

* * *

"Hey."

Arcee glanced up from where she was seated on the roof of the hangar, with her legs swinging over the edge, to see Sideswipe carefully making his way over, having to put a bit more effort into being quiet on the metal roof due to his larger size and weight.

"Hey," She mumbled back, staring down at her hands. He was probably still hurt and mad at her and she well and truly deserved it. "Sides…look, I-" She tried to explain, only for the red bot to smile and shake his head.

"It's okay," He assured her, sitting down beside her and swinging his own feet over the edge. "You don't _have_ to say anything, although, I wouldn't mind knowing _why_."

Arcee was silent for a moment, trying to put her thoughts into words in a way that wouldn't hurt her friend's feelings this time. "Your brother," Was all she managed to mumble though.

"What?" Sideswipe's optics widened in surprise at that. "You're in love with _Sunny_-?"

"What? _Frag no_!" Arcee replied quickly, shaking her head frantically. "I mean, he's pretty to look at and all, until he opens his mouth to tell you how ugly you are in comparison to him and it just ruins it."

Sideswipe chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, he's such a lovely guy. But seriously, if that's not it, then what? I really thought we got along well enough to at least consider dating."

"You and your brother are both the most important thing in each other's lives," Arcee mumbled, doing her best to not sound bitter. "Everything and everyone else always comes second. As selfish as it might sound, I want to be the centre of my sparkmate's world, and them mine. I can't have that with you."

Sideswipe huffed and deflated slightly. "Can't say I haven't heard that before. Although usually not so politely and with a lot more curses and insults. Usually aimed at Sunny."

Arcee smiled weakly and glanced over at him. "I'm sorry, I must sound horrible, turning you down like that for something you can't even help."

"It's okay, I get it. Kind of." Sideswipe replied with a shrug. "Still sucks though."

"You need to find yourself someone who understands, or at least isn't bothered by it," Arcee suggested quietly. "Maybe someone else with siblings, or one of those new combiner bots."

"And entire combiner?" Sideswipe teased, grinning. "I think that's a bit much, even for a bot as charming as me."

Arcee rolled her optics and elbowed him fondly. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And I'm sorry about how Sunny freaked out on you," Sideswipe replied sincerely, referring to the rather massive and dramatic fuss his twin had kicked up, apparently convinced that Sideswipe was too good for Arcee anyway (although in a lot less pleasant words). "I really didn't think he'd do that."

"I'm sorry for breaking his face," Arcee replied, unable to hold back a smile. "Well, sort of."

"Ah, he had it coming," The pilot snickered, clearly remembering the horrified look on his brother's face when he'd seen the state of said body part. "Blue's offered to fix him up anyway."

The femme just chuckled before both bots fell silent a short while, simply enjoying each other's company. It felt like things would go back to normal between them now, at least to Arcee, something she was very relieved by. Even if she didn't consider him sparkmate material, Sideswipe was one of her closest friends and someone she really couldn't bear losing.

"You know…" Sides commented after a while, elbowing her in the side, his usual cheeky grin plastered across his face. "I think I might know a bot or two interested in becoming 'your whole world'. Our good friends Misters Tailgate and Cliffjumper both seem to have a hard time keeping their optics off you…"

"Sides…" Arcee grumbled good-naturedly, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

_So this one's obviously set back during the war, probably not too long before Sunny betrays them and everything goes to shit. This is mostly just a character piece, one of a few that cover how the team functioned and just what they all used to be like I guess. _

_As usual, opinions and criticism are always welcome and very much appreciated, even if it's just to tell me that I can't spell to save my life, or should really get off my butt and actually update the main story. Whoops._

_~Saani_


End file.
